Amplifier
Amplifier ( Anpurifaia) is a caster type of magic that allows its user to boost his/her attributes and strangely their feelings. It was developed by Margaret via the study of lots of famous mages natural abilities. Since magic is composed off ethernano particles, when the user increases their feelings, ethernano particles mix with them making it extractable as demonstrated by Drake. Description When the user activates this magic, they first start by focusing it on a specific natural ability of theirs, and then the user charges their magical energy into the area and increases it by how much they can add to it or how much they would prefer to have. In some cases, the user is capable of increasing their natural strength, becoming much more durable, doubling their own speed or thought process, and in some cases even increase their own emotions at times. However, this magic also has great risks itself, due to the ability to boost natural abilities; it is limited a single ability at a time and cannot be switched in instants. The ability will not increase a user's own magical energy due to the magic depending on the output beforehand, and the user is not able to increase other spell abilities unless they revolve around physical contact. In addition, the user is capable transferring the amplified power to any being or object that they desire, granting them a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of their choice, granting them the user's boosted power; though at the time the user's power is transferred to his target, their own powers are drained to the point that it seems as if they had never received these boosts. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of magical power between the user and the target; however, it should be noted if utilized against a foe, the user can use the lines to swing their target around. Once Amplifier has been mastered, the user is capable of using the magic of "amplifying" their power to the point that it forces to open their Magic Container, unlocking their Second Origin for a variable amount of time; said time depending on the user's magical power. Spells Power-Up (電源投入, Dengentōnyū): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating ethernano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy to the desired limb they concentrate magic on it, hardening it with a golden magical aura, the limb is then strengthened (depending on the user's wish) in at least two times. A unique ability that this spell provides is that the user is capable of is modifying the user's capabilities through any parameter that they wish; boosting any force such as power, speed, defenses, durability, senses, or even reverse those, with a single snap of their fingers, making the user far faster, stronger, and more resilient as the battle progresses, in addition to increasing one of their skill parameters sans their magical energy. However, such a powerful ability has a limit; if the user's power is boosted too much, then it will revert to the starting point as they have been overloaded. *'Attack Power-Up '(攻撃力アップ Kōgeki Pawā Appu): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating ethernano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy to the desired limb they concentrate magic on it, hardening it with a golden magical aura, the limb is then strengthened (depending on the user's wish) in at least two times. This action boosts the user's strength to the point that they are shown fully capable of busting through steel with their bare hands. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the attack power in two times. *'Defense Power-Up '(国防パワーアップ Kokubō Pawā Appu): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating ethernano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy to their entire body, the user concentrates his magic making a golden magical aura surrounds them and then becomes little shiny. The user becomes resistant to most of the normal physical attacks being able to stand right in place even after a powerful punch; if mastered enough the user's body can be resistant to lots of attacks such as weapons attacks, being able to bust through swords. **'Power-Up x2'(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the defense power in two times. *'Speed Power-Up '(高速パワーアップ Kōsoku Pawā Appu): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating ethernano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. The user sends their energy through their body concentrating their magic and making a magical golden aura travels through their body and then disappears. This boost makes the user very faster; depending on the times boosted; letting them run even through water for some time as it was a solid surface, upon running a goldish aura appears surrounding the user's body. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the speed power in two times. *'Intelligence Power-Up '(知性パワーアップ Chisei Pawā Appu): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating ethernano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. The user sends their energy all the way through their head, concentrating as magic as possible making the user's eyes become goldish shiny for a moment before turning back to normal. This boost makes the user very intelligent: in this case, intelligence is referring to the speed at which they interpret information and correctly respond to external situations; if mastered, the user can easily improve their own tactics and make them more spontaneous, while also decoding and solving complex puzzles and the like. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the intelligence power in two times. *'Hit Power-Up '(パワーアップヒット Hitto Pawā Appu): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating ethernano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. The user sends their energy through their body and after concentrating their magical power, a powerful golden magical aura surrounds the user's body and then turns out. This boosts the user's hitting ability in which the weakest of the attacks can do some damage depending on the times boosted; if mastered the user should never miss damage to the enemy. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the hit power in two times. *'Resistance Power-Up '(抵抗パワーアップ Teikō Pawā Appu): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating ethernano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy through their body, concentrating magic on it, making a golden magical aura shines around the body and then disappears, the user's body become more resistant to a certain attack depending on the user's choice. By example, the user would choose to increase his Fire Resistance being able to receive less damage from fire attacks; if mastered the user can still be alive if he receives a lava attack. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the resistance power in two times. Gallery Trivia *''Attack Power-Up'' and Intelligence Power-Up are only ones which need the magical concentration at a certain limb, head in intelligence's case, instead of the user's entire body. *The magic usage section was helped by Perchan and the Support Spells section was by Ash. Category:DamonDraco Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic